Ed vs Patrick Star
' Ed vs Patrick Star' is the eleventh installment and Season 1 Finale of Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles. It features pink starfish, Patrick Star against dumb yellow toast lover, Edstarring other popular dumb cartoon characters. It was released on June 8th, 2014. Cast Anthony Perry as Ed Matthew Thomas as Patrick Star Zack Maloney as Cosmo, GIR, Bloo, and Billy KGBronies as Soos RoboTurtle as Chowder Felix Tom as Ralph Wiggum Frenzy as Stimpy Mat4yo as Dora The Explorer Lyrics Ed: Hello! I'm Ed, after this, this dumb starfish will be found dead! But instead you sound like you've been knocked in the head! Don't try to rap! You and your yellow friend are in a gay romance, No wonder since you want to see what's in his Squarepants! You're the first starfish that's ever been beaten by Ed! You pink, dildo headed prick, you dropped on the head again? You live under a rock? WHOA! Can you be more of a dumbass! You're an unemployed idiot who can't even get a job at the Krusty Krab! Patrick Star: You'll be screaming "Chickens!" Once I kick you in the dickens! My rhymes are harder than my rock house, so don't think about winning, Don't make fun of my friend, you're the retard to talk! Only friends you have is a cheap scammer, a nerd who yaps too much! May I ask a simple question, Why so fucking yellow? Oh wait, you're always like that cause you probably have conditions, We’ll see who’s the fellow! Whoop you away, and you're weird obsession with buttered toast! Try to step to this awesome starfish with the most flow! Ed: Well at least I'm likable, and have a fucking personality! Unlike you sitting there, overdosing on Krabby Patties! You can't even do anything, who could ever stand you? At least I have an IQ to know that you're going to lose! Patrick Star: Well your IQ's wrong, now let's just get this beat back on track, Oh yeah! Where this starfish was kicking your dumb-ass! I'm not taking shit from a guy who gets beat up by his little sister, I'm a dead sea MC, who'll leave more than a blister! Cosmo: Hello! Cosmo's back, to kick these dumb holes in their nuts, I'm a Fairy Godparent, You two act like mutts! I'm the real star, not you fagdick, so just go back to your rock home! Think twice, you got sliced, by the magical Cosmo! GIR: It's time for you all to go through your walk of doom, When GIR steps onto the mic, there's nothing you can do! I'm a fan favorite, watch me DOO DEE DOO DOH! And if you try to fuck with me, I'll go into rare duty mode! Soos: Welcome to Gravity Falls fools, I was once a pig, But when I was one, I still rapped better than you did! I'm Jesus! And now I'll leave you a huge bruise! I'm gonna go now, you got owned by Soos! Chowder: I'm going to spit a rap, and then eat it up again! Mung Daal, let's cook up these fools, and turn them into bacon, I'm a classic CN show, compared to me, you all suck! Say I have an eating problem, well guess what, I don't give a fuck! Ralph Wiggum: You guys winning's impossible, My cat smells like pee! I'm not stupid, I'm special, ask my dad, see? I'll stop eating these Crayons when I take you to town! I don't choo choo choose you, I hate men now! Bloo: Prepare to be owned by Mac's best imaginary friend! You're all for comedy purposes, when will it be your end? Chowder all you do is eat, well choke on these rhymes! Now watch as I give the Bloo beatdown a second time! Billy: Hey Grim, Let's kick Bloo out of his stupid Foster's home, Even Mandy agrees, that you guys freaking blow! Honestly, all your raps are making my ears bleed! I'd rather eat my own boogers then watch you guys succeed. Stimpy: (Let's have some fun!) Oh joy, I get to rap against these fails, cause I'll win! Billy, I'll turn you into a skeleton, just like Grim! Cosmo, you're obsessed with Timmy, keep away from little boys, All of you guys just need some Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! Dora The Explorer: Hola! Es signora Dora! Taking down these idiots! You dip-shits lower intellect, I pioneer a Hispanic syndicate, Of little kids who can whoop your ass sideways in two different languages! Anywhere from Bikini Bottom all the way to Bangladesh! Stimpy, you’re simply gay with Ren and it’s obvious to see! I don’t need help from my viewers to find that out this time on TV! I’ll kick you down with Boots’ boots, I’ll stomp on you like jelly! I’ll be swiping these silly swiping sick swiper's right off of the telly! Billy, shove your boogers up your ass, you failed mistake, Check the map to see how much more of this butt kicking you can take! Call me Boots, cause I’m going ape shit on you whacko's that’s a fact! I’ll have mi Abuela pack my you in my backpack for a snack, Before I drop the mic, YEAH!, what did we learn today? Never mess with Dora the Explorer, we did it, yeah, YAY! Category:Anthony Category:Matthew Category:Zack Category:KGBronies Category:RoboTurtle Category:Frenzy Category:Mat4yo